Broken Rules (ZaGr)
by Proxy14
Summary: Why does Membrane avoid his children so often? What secrets has be been keeping? What have the TALLEST been keeping? All shall be answered my dear readers as well as some kinky lemon/smut ;)
1. Reflection

"GAZ! HURRY THE HELL UP, WE'LL BE LATE!" a sudden voice rang from within a house. It was awfully bright for such a stupid day such as Monday.  
>"SHUT UP I'M COMING!" a female voice growled back. Her wine colored hair messily flowing down her pale shoulders as she sat up, groggily rubbing her hazel eyes. The one thing she hated more than this dreadful day was waking up and having to deal with the nuisance the voice belonged to. Quickly, her petite frame hurried to her bathroom to get ready for yet another dreadful day in the hell hole- er... "school". She quickly cleaned herself up, taking her time in examining her reflection as she brushed the tangles from her hair. She had changed a lot since last she thought about it. It had been quite a few years since a certain "lizard faced asshole", as she liked to call him, landed on Earth. When they had first met, she held the same reputation as she did today. Her hair was the same color only shorter and obviously, she physically changed. If it weren't for her aura, she would be sure she would have been hit on. She hadn't grown in height much seeing she was barely 5'3" feet but for someone of her height, she had a decently nice figure for such a small frame. She honestly hated it though it never seemed to matter how much or how little she ate, she always remained the same. It was odd.<br>After moments of staring, she shook her head remembering what she was doing. After another few minutes of changing and a quick breakfast, a male about a foot and a half taller than her suddenly ran up.

"Damn it, Gaz! We're going to be late!" He growled, knowing his little sister no longer had as much dominance over him as she did years ago. No, he has changed as well. Since elementary school, when the "lizard faced asshole" first landed, he was always being picked on by everyone including his baby sister. Now, with his added height and frame, he suddenly seemed more "appealing". However, he continued to remain close to alone for his own reasons. Since the years, he had gained defensive skills against idiots who decided to pick on him or his sister. Though his sister was a complete bitch to him, they both still defended each other when needed. His hair had grown as well. His jet black hair remained in a pulled back style, the strange scythe shaped cow lick still noticeable though it seemed to blend in with the new style.  
>After a moment of glaring, Gaz, the purple haired teen, faced the door and took a hold of her bag.<p>

"Whatever. If you keep complaining we'll be later. Besides, we wouldn't want to keep you and Lizard Face apart now do we?" She smirked, mockingly.  
>His only response was a sneer which got a chuckle in response as they both left their house on their way to school.<br>Meanwhile, a couple blocks down was an all too familiar green glowing house. Inside, yelling could be heard loud enough to the point the next door neighbor's babies would cry out.  
>"GIR!" a voice shrieked throughout the strange house. A delighted squee soon followed as a small robotic being leaped through the house towards the demanding voice.<p>

"Yeeeees~?" The high pitched squeal asked upon reaching his destination. The being before him stood tall with a small eye twitch in irritation.

"Where the hell did you put my hologram...?" The being asked in an all too calm voice causing the small robot to cower a bit and frown.

"I... computer told me... I DON'T KNOOOOW" the robot wailed, sobs escaping his metallic little body. The towering figure be for him hissed in irritation.

"COMPUTER" he shouted once more. "Fetch me my hologram. Where ever Gir put it" he growled as bored metal arms complied, disappearing into the house near by then soon returning with a small device. The figure grinned a sharp tooth smile then quickly snatched the chip, placing it near the back of his neck. His image soon started flickering to that of a teenage boy, hair as black as coal with piercing blue eyes, his abnormally green skin turning to that of an average human, a bit on the paler side. Soon, a cackle emitted from the now "teenage boy" as he looked down at himself, his red t-shirt, black jeans and converse.

"These humans and their pathetic clothing" he muttered as he grabbed his bag and headed towards an elevator.

"Well, I'm off to school" he spat while entering the tube elevator. "Computer, make sure Gir ddoesn't destroy the base while I'm gone." He gave his final order as he arose into the main part of the base. He spared a glance at his near by reflection, again taking in his new appearance with a smirk. He remembered how foolish he was coming to this planet with such a crappy disguise and remembered how he had barely dodged a major flaw with the excuse of his appearance being nothing more than a skin condition. Of course, when he had finally had the wits to create a holographic disguise, people had asked how he looked so different. He chuckled to himself remembering having told them he was cured of his skin condition. Foolish humans. They believed such blatant lies.  
>It was then that his mind wandered to his arch nemesis. That insolent human boy who saw through every single one of his plans or lies though no one ever believed the poor boy. Except that strange sister of his.<br>As he left his "house" on his way to school, he let his mind wander towards the menacing girl. She knew her brother was right about him. She knew what he was, what he was even there for and a lot more than her brother probably. But for some reason, she remained quiet about him. She never even seemed to pay attention to him or her brother's ranting towards each other unless they had started pissing her off.

"Hm..." he mumbled out loud to himself, thinking about that girl. She hadn't changed much over the Earth years expect for her... appealing appearance. He smirked to himself. What a strange girl she is.  
>A sudden cry caused the boy to stop in his tracks. Speak of the devil. He watched as a taller boy was repeatedly bitten by a much smaller female as they argued.<br>"OW- GAZ STOP! WHAT THE HELL!" he yelled, prying his sister off and not acknowledging their audience. She glared and huffed, crossing her arms as they stood by the bus sign, waiting for their bus to arrive.  
>"You just HAD to wake me earlier" she sneered at the boy who rubbed his marked up arm, causing the alien behind them to quietly snicker.<p>

"I wanted to make sure we got here on time!" He defended, hearing the amusement behind him as he turned to face the slightly shorter boy who simply smirked in return.

"What's wrong, Dib-shit? Big bad baby sister trying to eat you again?" He mocked in a chuckle, earning a glare as well as a growl from Dib and a glare from Gaz.

"Oh you tthink you're so tough?" He sneered, pushing his sister towards him, causing her to growl from the contact. "Then here. Touch her. I fucking dare you." He spat, stepping away as the girl glared up at the 6'4" creature before her. She remembered when he first arrived. He was the same height as her. But for some reason he grew and left her behind.  
>His eyes slightly widened at the girl before him, his eyes locked with her hazel ones which were doing nothing but glaring. It was then he remebered just how small she was and sent her a sharp toothed grin. And with that, he picked her up bridal style, sending her brother a cocky-smug smile. The girl yelped in surprise at the sudden move, too shocked to realize what just happened.<p>

"If you'll excuse me Dib-shit," he started off as the bus pulled up, doors opening wide. "I'll be taking your sister now." He cackled, running into the noisy bus with a furious nerd behind him and a pissed off goth in his arms.

(A/N) hey guys! I know this chapter may seem short but hey. I did it on my phone. I'll most likely edit it later when i have time but I hope you enjoy so far! Ciao~


	2. Wrong Words

The rest of the school day had gone painstakingly slow. At least that's what it really seemed like to the purple headed girl. After what seemed like ages, the first actual break had finally crawled along into the boring day. All of her classmates had run out of the classroom upon the lunch bell ringing, not even giving their 'oh so happy' teacher a chance to dismiss them. Guess homework will have to be postponed. Again. She sighed, once again being the last to pack up and leave but luckily had also left the room before her teacher noticed she was the last one left for a moment. Walking down the halls, she enjoyed her moment of solitude, ignoring those preppy cheerleaders and their damn pets everyone called 'jocks'. Sadly, her short lived happiness was completely ruined when none other than Dib rushed straight to her.  
>"Gaz! Where the hell is my flash drive!" he practically yelled at the small girl, obviously fuming. She rolled her eyes at him, fixing the strap of her school bag.<p>

"Why do you even need it, Dib? When are you just going to let all of this none sense go?!" Gaz countered back at him, indirectly admitting that she was in fact the one who took the drive away from him, causing him to glare at her.

"Gaz! I had a freakin' presentation! Do you know how embarrassing it was to present with no evidence?! I was supposed to prove the existence of a ghost today!" he continued to fume at her, grabbing his little sister's arm harshly, drawing the attention of some people in the hall who immediately hushed to watch and listen to their little show.

"DON'T touch me!" she yelled back, pulling her arm away from him. "I'm trying to help you, Dib! You need to stop obsessing over this crap!" she continued to yell, drawing more attention until the whole hallway was practically frozen.

"HELP me?! How! I'm allowed to be who I want to be, can't I?! Hell, mom was really the ONLY one who believed in me, isn't she!" he argued, his eyes pricking with slight tears of frustration and remembrance of their mother who they barely got to know. Gaz frowned at him, shaking slightly in frustration as well.

"Well news flash, big brother. Mom's not here anymore..." she muttered quietly, mostly to herself than to him surprisingly. Before he could even think, he had immediately responded.

"And you know why she's not here anymore? Because of you!" he yelled practically for the whole school to hear, causing a last body to freeze at the sudden commotion, their inhuman gaze landing on the two. Silence filled the entire school. Everyone watched with wide eyes, including the small girl who for once, seemed hurt. After a moment to process what he had just yelled, his eyes soon softened at his sister, his mouth looking for words to take back what he had just yelled.

"Gaz... I-" he started off, only to be cut off when she had shut her eyes tightly and pushed him out of her way.

"Leave me alone..." she growled at him, slowly picking up her pace and heading to the school's exit as everyone stared after her, then back at the guilty one.

"Gaz! I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" he yelled, trying to apologize for his mistake and trying to get to her. Her only response was to speed her pace towards the door into a full sprint, shoving the doors away and leaving the campus as fast as she could. All eyes once again landed on Dib who knowingly stood and stared sadly after his sister. A few eyes stared at him what shock and the rest of the gazes made the sickening feeling in his stomach worse. He nearly jumped at a sudden voice behind him after most of the audience had continued on with their business.

"You know, I may not know as much about you humans..." a voice started, causing the tall boy to look behind him, meeting an all familiar extra terrestrial. "But I know for a fact that what you just did was..." he wiggled his claws around, thinking for the right words, "fucked up, as how your species puts it." he muttered at the boy, sending him a disapproving look as he walked away from him as well. "All the more reason to despise you." he added before turning down the hall. Dib simply looked at him, the tears pricking at his eyes a lot more at this point. What had he done?

Sorry about the previous technical issues! But I was able to fix them :3 Hope you guys enjoyed!


	3. New Plan

The tall male had also left school early after watching the incident between the two siblings. He didn't understand what exactly was happening but he saw a chance. A chance to break his enemy once and for all. Why hadn't he thought of this earlier? If he knew one thing, it was that humans are very strongly emotionally connected to their blood relatives. Even if there were other possibilities in that theory but the general concept was true. When he saw them, something hit him immediately.

The nerdy boy loved his sister to death. He had practically given him a chance to steal the girl from him, throwing his enemy into a pool of emotional despair. The alien grinned as he thought of his new plan, walking nimbly down the street towards his base as he begun speaking to himself out loud in low mumbles, being cautious of any near by audience.

"It's so simple... befriend the female, urge her away from the idiot then rid of her once he's broken. Then, just simple steps to enslave this damned race!" he mumbled aloud to himself, a twisted grin splitting across his lips. But how would he be friends with such a dangerous girl? She'd been here all her life, surrounded by people who actually knew how to interact with other humans yet, she had no friends.

Was she just so closed off that she didn't want anyone to get to her secrets? For whatever reason it was, he didn't know. Maybe "making friends" with this girl won't be as easy. But maybe, just maybe, he might pull it off. She was emotionally distressed. Majorly distressed. He'd learned that the quickest way to get on someone's good side is by aiding them in a time of need. His once faltered grin once again plastered onto his face as he soon turned to go in the direction of his victims' house. This just might be the ticket to his success. That is, if she doesn't catch on to his plan. Now, just to think of a plan.

Gaz had just arrived home. She was beyond furious, upset. If she wanted to, she would burn the house down.

Oh don't go murdering anymore people..." a voice came from her head. Instantly she half screeched, half growled at the voice in utter fury. She didn't want to be reminded of her mother. It was just an accident. She never meant to- A knock at the door.

The tears that were running down her face stopped. She never noticed when they had even started or when she had fallen to the floor to hug herself. But quickly, she collected herself up, wiped her face and walked to the door after grabbing a near by bat. Who'd be here at this hour? Her only guess was that her brother had snuck out in an attempt to make things right. She scoffed at the thought but opened the door, her cold expression turning to one of confusion at seeing the alien at her door, smiling down softly at her. She simply scowled at him and moved out of the way, indirectly letting him inside. She wasn't in the exact mood to deal with his arrogant reasoning today.

"What do you want?" she huffed, stubbornly tossing herself onto the couch. He'd never seen her so... uncaring of someone entering their house. It did surprise him a bit that she didn't refuse his entrance but did expect the questioning. It was then he realized he didn't have a plan yet. Damn, now he has to improvise.

"I uh... came to steal your brother's... information!" he grinned, enthusiastically striking a pose though her face was buried in the couch pillow. She stood quiet for a bit, causing him to falter slightly and worry if he was trying to hard. He almost panicked.

"Whatever... I don't think he was stalking you recently though... Burn his room if you fucking want just don't go anywhere near mine." she muttered against the pillow, her words muffled but understandable. Damn it. He didn't want to touch the Dib's... filthy room. Who knows what he has in there. It was then he decided to take a different approach, fully aware she wasn't acting as... hostile. Quietly, he made his way to the couch and stood to her side and slightly poked at her shoulder, quickly retracting his arm in fear she was going to attempt to break it. But she didn't move a muscle, giving him a bit more confidence in his new, going-along-the-way plan.

"Why is little Gaz acting so strange?" he asked, trying to sound as confused as he would be if he didn't know the answer already. For whatever reason, it seemed to have fooled her enough but not to the point she would start bursting into tears like he'd hoped. But not only was it really strange to see someone like HER burst into tears but tears burned like hell.

"Shut up." she simply growled at him, mumbling 'why would you care' under her breath. Of course, his sensitive antennas picked up the words clearly. He sighed mostly in frustration from the girl's resistance but made sure to make it sound a bit more... sympathetic. Casually, he turned his hologram off and poked at her once more.

"It was your annoying sibling, wasn't it?" he continued to ask. His plan must be working. She simply laid there, motionless and quiet, not even glancing up at him. He smirked knowing he had gotten through to her at some level. He decided to take a risky step and sat next to her.

"Gaz-" he begun only to be cut off by the human lunging at him, her small hands clawing at his face. Luckily, his trained reflexes gripped her wrists, centimeters from her nails making contact with his skin. She growled at him, trying to pull her hands away from his tight grip until realizing he was stronger. She then changed her tactic to trying to kick him. Once again, his reflexes kicked in and next thing they both knew, they were both on the soft carpet with Zim pinning her hands down above her head and his spider-like appendages keeping her ankles secured to the soft floor below them. It was easy to say that this was not a sight Dib would walk in on and not think something else was going on.

"DAMN IT, GET OFF OF ME!" Gaz screeched at him, wriggling helplessly below the invader. He simply sent her a dull look.

"We wouldn't be in this position if you hadn't tried clawing my eyes out!" he sneered back at the girl who simply shot him a glare. He sighed and sat up, allowing Gaz to do so as well.

"Now, are you going to tell me or will you take my concern for granted?"


End file.
